Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: I Love My Grandparents with Barney 1998 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:E549:1010:E26C:7730-20190511163758
Opening and Closing to Barney: I Love My Grandparents with Barney 1998 VHS A FANDOM user • 7 seconds ago'Barney in Outer Space' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 17, 1998. is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (only in the Barney segment) *Shawn (only in the Barney segment) *Tosha (only in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include: The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *This is the last time Min appears with Shawn. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. Full Video n> Plot Keesha, Robert, Chip, and Kim just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Keesha looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Robert's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney and the children go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA. Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop, with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Chip to bring her in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney and the children have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney and the kids fly back to earth to go home, and sing "I Love You". Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (debut) *Ken Reightler *Robot (Body/ Voice: Pia Manalo) Additional Cast *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh with Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space Book Main Article: Barney's Outer Space Adventure 3,2,1...Blast off with Barney and his friends, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit their extraterrestrial friend, Meeby, in this book based on the video, Barney in Outer Space. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Meebee's robot is played by Pia Hamilton. Full Video